Paralelo
by ShipperBody
Summary: tentar ajeitar a bagunça dos irmãos Winchester, Castiel realiza um ritual que os leva para uma realidade alternativa da deles - a única diferença sãos as irmãs Winchester. DeanXDeanna


Título: Paralelo

Autora: Shipper Body

Sinopse: Para tentar ajeitar a bagunça dos irmãos Winchester, Castiel realiza um ritual que os leva para uma realidade alternativa da deles – quer dizer, em alguns poucos detalhes, porque o Apocalipse ainda está acontecendo. A única diferença é que os recipientes de Miguel e Lúcifer não são somente Dean e Sam, mas as Irmãs Winchester.

_Genderswap_

(Algum momento entre a 5ª e a 6ª Temporada.)

Dean x Deanna

Censura: 16 anos

Gênero: Comédia/ Amizade/ Romance/ Drama/ Mistério/ Terror/ Universo Alternativo

Alertas: álcool; linguagem inapropriada; heterossexualidade; violência; tortura

Disclaimer e Notas: Sobrenatural pertence a Eric Kripke e eu sou uma fã desnaturada! :3

Só pra não deixar todo mundo confuso, não teremos nem Destiel nem Dean/Sam. Vamos manter isso daqui num rumo em que eu consiga escrever (é que eu não tenho uma cabeça muito boa pra yaoi).

* * *

** Cem Anos**

* * *

-Eu vou matar aquele desgraçado, filho da mãe! – Dean gritou irado, mordendo o punho enquanto andava de um lado para o outro no meio de nada perto de lugar nenhum.

Seu irmão mais novo estava sentado no chão depois de uma queda. Ele tinha um traseiro dolorido e uma cabeça latejante tudo isso graças a uma viagem paradoxal que eles tinham acabado de realizar.

-Castiel, seu cuzão! Nos leve pra casa agora! – as voz dele não podia ficar mais rouca. Ele podia matar alguém naquele instante, e ele iria acabar com a raça do amigo anjo dele assim que ele tivesse levado os Irmãos Winchester são e salvos para casa.

-Desculpe Dean. Não posso fazer isso ainda. – como de costume, Castiel, o anjo de sobretudo, apareceu a uma distância segura do irmão mais velho, atrás dele só pra garantir. Ele tinha sua faceta séria em posição e caminhou até Sam, curando qualquer coisa que ele pudesse ter quebrado durante a viagem no portal inter-dimensional, chegando no mundo que tivesse a realidade mais parecida com a deles.

-Ah, você não pode, é?! Então o que pode fazer por nós, Cass, camarada?! – Dean se aproximou dos dois, irritado e pronto para socar o anjo, mesmo ele sabendo que aquilo doeria nele; ele não estava nem aí – Nós temos um mundo pra salvar, Cass! Não podemos ficar viajando no tempo ou entre mundos o tempo todo, sabe?!

-É exatamente por isso que estamos aqui. – Dean estreitou os olhos e Sam arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas enquanto o anjo procurava por palavras formais para concluir seu raciocínio – Há várias dimensões por aí, mas nem todas estão sofrendo o Apocalipse como a nossa.

-Essa é uma dimensão livre do Apocalipse? – Sam perguntou ainda otimista.

-Não. Essa dimensão está na mesma situação que a de vocês. – os irmãos bufaram, não entendendo quais eram os motivos de Castiel – Entretanto, podemos procurar uma forma de nos livrar do Apocalipse no seu mundo se aprendermos os eventos que aconteceram aqui e mudá-los na sua casa. – os irmãos trocaram um olhar preocupado.

-Deixa eu ver se entendi... – Dean começou, mas o mais novo foi quem falou:

-Você quer usar essa realidade como uma experiência? Tipo uma demonstração?! – a voz de Sam estava bem ofendida.

-É uma forma rústica de dizer isso, mas sim. – Sam estava chocado e Dean riu secamente, jogando as mãos no ar.

-Malditos anjos pensam que sabem tudo melhor que todos...

-Você não pode fazer isso, Cass! As pessoas aqui são pessoas como as de nossa dimensão! – Sam gritou, gesticulando e tentando colocar as palavras de uma forma que o anjo entendesse seu ponto de vista – Não podemos deixar que eles sofram o mesmo destino que nós! Nós vamos ter que salvá-los também. Isso ta errado!

-Essa foi à melhor idéia que eu tive depois de Deus não querer nos ajudar. Eu não me importaria com outras possibilidades, se vocês tivessem algo mais a sugerir. – Castiel rebateu curto e grosso, encarando os irmãos.

-Nós vamos encontrar outro jeito. Só nos leve pra casa. – Dean disse depois de uma longa pausa para xingar tudo e todos e esfregar a face.

-Eu não posso. – Castiel olhou sem jeito para o chão, evitando os olhares acusadores dos Winchesters.

-O que quer dizer com "você não pode"?! Você nos trouxe aqui! – Dean berrou, obviamente muito fulo para deixar aquilo passar.

-Não, eu não os trouxe aqui. Nenhum anjo tem poder suficiente para pular entre dimensões a não ser os Arcanjos. – eles esperaram não tão pacientemente para que Cass recuperasse seu fôlego antes de continuar seu veredicto – É um evento raro.

-Raro como? – Sam sussurrou e Cass suspirou, sabendo que ele seria repreendido por Dean logo mais.

-Centenário. – Sam arregalou os olhos, estático

-Seu filho da puta! Você nos trouxe para outra dimensão por meio de uma porra de um evento de estrelas e só encontraremos uma forma de voltar para casa em cem anos?! – as mãos calejadas agarraram a gola do sobretudo bege, pendurando o anjo alguns centímetros do chão – Você pirou de vez, Cass?! Qual a parte de "Nós temos um Mundo pra salvar" que você não entendeu?!

-Se vocês me deixassem ao mínimo terminar... E não é um evento estelar, Dean. Quando os planetas se alinham ao sol, um portão pode ser aberto por um ritual enoquiano.

-Que você fez. – Sam cruzou os braços, prestando atenção novamente ao anjo doido.

-Exato. Os planetas continuarão alinhados por oitos noites, e na última madrugada, o portal abrirá novamente e poderemos voltar para sua dimensão.

-E porque você não nos disse? – Sam se perguntou, chocado porque Cass não é de manter segredos desse cacife dos irmãos.

-Eu pensei que seria mais fácil ser perdoado do que sugerir isso. Eu sei que vocês não gostariam de fazer isso, mas não temos muitas opções. Nós precisamos achar uma forma de deter Lúcifer e Miguel. Não podemos perder tempo e estamos discutindo isso mais do que imaginamos.

Dean largou Cass, grunhindo e se distanciando da dupla. Ele precisava de um tempo para repor o sono porque o maldito ritual foi muito longo e ele não esperava uma viagem inter-dimensional ser tão cansativa. Além disso, ele podia ver o sol nascendo no horizonte e eles ainda estavam no meio de nada perto de lugar nenhum.

O amanhecer estava fresco e Castiel esperou até que eles começassem a se perguntar por que eles não estavam em um quarto de motel, pelo menos, para dizer aos Irmãos Winchester que seus poderes não tinham capacidade de levar os dois e eles precisavam manter as aparências enquanto não sabiam como aquela realidade diversa funcionava. Então o anjo desapareceu antes que Dean tivesse a chance de machucar a si mesmo tentando socar Castiel e os irmãos tiveram de andar por mais alguns quilômetros até que achassem a estrada. Depois dali, o sol já estava no céu azul e eles avistaram a placa do motel mais próximo.

Pelo menos eles ainda tinham os cartões de crédito clonados em suas carteiras.

-Eu não to nem aí pro fim deste mundo! Eu preciso de uma soneca e é melhor você me deixar dormir, Sammy, ou eu vou expulsar você da minha vida, no duro! – Dean ameaçou, em vão, em meio a bocejos.

-Certo. Eu concordo com você. Precisamos dormir um pouco. Mas antes temos devíamos achar um carro e algumas armas. Não sabemos o que há por aí.

-Ah, nós... – mas antes que Dean pudesse responder a afirmação incomoda de seu irmãozinho, seus olhos verdes avistaram algo. Algo lindo e que o fez questionar se estava alucinando pela falta de sono.

Ele não estava, porém.

Ele o viu. Ele viu seu bebê, sua querida e brilhante carango, parado no estacionamento do motel e ele jurou que podia ouvir o carro chamando seu nome. Só para ter certeza, ele esfregou os olhos e olhou novamente para o mesmo lugar, o Chevrolet Impala 67 preto estava lá, são e salvo, mo mesmo lugar que ele o tinha visto e ele não pode evitar um suspiro aliviado.

-Sam! Ele está aqui! Eu sabia! – Dean disse como uma criança em véspera de Natal, caminhando rapidamente até o carro preto.

-O que? Dean! Espera aí! Esse não é… Ah, cara. Mesmo? – o irmão mais novo e alto perdeu as palavras depois de ver seu irmão mais velho tenho um momento intimo com um carro estacionado em um lugar público, abraçando o capô preto e rolando sobre ele.

-Eu senti sua falta, bebê! Me desculpa por ter te deixado! Eu nunca mais faço isso! Prometo! – ele beijou o chassi.

Sam se aproximou devagar do irmão, constrangido pelos seus gestos embaraçosos, mas ele tinha que admitir sentir falta do carro também. Ele andou cinco milhas até chegar ao motel e ele estava um caco. Se o carro estivesse perto deles, eles teriam chegado lá em quinze minutos, trinta minutos no máximo. Entretanto alguma coisa não estava certa e Sam odiava isso, mas o fato de ele ser uma criança paranormal o fazia saber das coisas que ele não queria saber. Ele sabia que esse carro não era o deles, mesmo que tivesse a mesma placa.

-Você tem as chaves? – Sam perguntou depois de algum tempo vagando seu olhar pelo deserto estacionamento.

-Não. Elas provavelmente caíram do meu bolso enquanto pulávamos as dimensões! – Dean respondeu secamente, acariciando o metal negro – Perdão, amor. Eu vou ter que te machucar pra entrar em você novamente...

-Isso foi doentio, Dean. Nunca mais diga isso. – Sam o alertou, rondando o carro até estar de frente pro porta malas, tentando abri-lo com suas ferramentas.

-MAS QUE DIABOS ESTÃO FAZENDO?! PAREM DE TOCAR NO MEU BEBÊ! – os meninos ouviram um destravar de armas e eles congelaram.

-Longe do carro e mãos onde eu possa ver! – outra voz doce gritou, ainda assim bem irritada.

-Seus filhos da puta! Eu vou castrar cada um de vocês com uma faca de manteiga! – a primeira voz disse novamente, se aproximando de Sam e ele deixou suas ferramentas caírem no chão para que ele se voltasse lentamente e encarasse as duas garotas que apontavam pistolas para ele e seu irmão, que estava escorregando pelo capo do carro, no momento, até que pisou no chão e colou as mãos na cabeça.

-Ta bem. Não há necessidade de violência. Nós só pensamos que fosse nosso carro. – Sam disse para a loira pequena, com grandes orbes verdes e cabelos ondulados. Ela tinham algumas sardas marrons sobre seu nariz e a pistola em sua mão era feito totalmente de prata.

-Você arromba seu carro sempre pra carregar um canivete na calça jeans? – ela questionou, arqueando uma sobrancelha castanho-clara e estreitando os olhos. Ela era familiar e seus modos... Ele a tinha visto em algum lugar... Onde?

-Não exatamente. – Sam começou a se explicar, sorrindo sem jeito – Mas, veja bem, eu e meu irmão, nós estivemos viajando e estacionamos nosso carro por aqui. Nós perdemos a chave, então... Não tinha muita coisa que nós pudéssemos fazer, na verdade.

-Então vocês deram a sorte de ter um kit-roubo nas suas calças, né? – a outra garota perguntou depois de render Dean, empurrando o irmão menor para o lado de Sam.

Ela tinha cabelo castanho-claro e franja sobre sua testa, seus olhos eram mel e seu maxilar era quadrado; ela era mais alta que a garota loira, também. Bem mais alta. Talvez tão alta quanto Dean e Sam não sabia de onde, mas ele conhecia essas meninas.

-Certo, mocinhas. Isto aqui não passa de um mal entendido. Acontece que temos o mesmo Chevy Impala 67 preto e eles têm a mesma placa. Vocês roubaram nosso carro. – Dean rangeu os dentes, irado porque ele não pôde aproveitar o tempo de reunião com o seu querido carro.

-Desculpe em desapontá-lo, querido, mas esse carro é meu e eu vou enfiar uma bala entre suas sobrancelhas se você ousar duvidar de minhas palavras. – a mulher loira estabeleceu, claramente muito fula para ser racional.

-Caras, nos devíamos... – a loira deu a Sam um olhar mortal e ele engoliu em seco antes de continuar – Garotas... Nós sentimos muito. Sério.

-Deixa de ser uma vadia, Sam! – Dean repreendeu o irmãozinho e Sam rolou os olhos, a morena arqueando uma sobrancelha enquanto a loira estreitava ainda mais as íris verdes – Elas não estão nem aí pro que dissermos. Não se humilhe.

-Agora nós somos os bandidos? – a morena questionou, irritada com o que Dean tinha dito – Vocês tentaram arrombar nosso carro e agora diz que estamos humilhando vocês? Você escuta o que diz?

-Gata, eu preferiria parar de dizer qualquer coisa antes que a miss vou-estourar-seus-miolos se machuque com aquela arma bonita. Na verdade... – Dean estreitou os olhos para ver melhor a pistola de prata – Ei! Essa arma é igual a minha também!

-Ah, cala a boca, presunçoso! Eu não tenho tempo pra isso. – a loira disse, pegando as chaves do carro e jogando-as para a morena – Sammy, pegue as cordas. Estamos levando o lixo pra fora.

-Qualé?! Vadias psicopatas?! Isso não pode ser real! – Dean grunhiu e mirou Sam. A loira tirou outra arma da calça jeans rasgada, mas uma bem normal, e apontou para o Winchester mais velho. Dean olhou para o céu e começou a gritar: - Castiel, seu filho da mãe! Dirija sua bunda divina até aqui ou eu vou dar meu jeito de chegar até você, sua merda de anjo!

Sam bufou e esperou por Castiel, mas ele não apareceu. Entretanto, a loira pareceu confusa e ela engoliu em seco, abaixando as armas devagar e trocando um olhar tenso entre Dean e Sam. A morena parou ao seu lado com as cordas nas mãos, mas nunca teve a chance de usá-las.

-O que disse? – ela sussurrou ao vento alto o bastante para que somente os quatro escutassem.

-Eu disse filho da puta! – Dean xingou novamente e encarou a loira muito fulo – Com licença, loirinha, mas nós não temos tempo para explicar. Vá em frente, diga que somos homens pirados e chame a polícia. Nós vamos escapar antes que você consiga piscar!

-Você disse Castiel? – ela olhou para Sam e ele assentiu devagar, alerta sobre o que ela viria a dizer ou fazer em seguida. Dean começou a prestar atenção durante a pausa antes que a mulher loira continuasse a falar – Você o conhece? Você sabe sobre anjos e demônios?

-Nós sabemos coisa pra caralho sobre eles! – Dean rebateu – Podemos ir agora?

-Quem são vocês? – a morena perguntou preocupada. Ela ainda estava apontando a arma para Dean.

-Ah, Deus. De novo! Não temos tempo para…

-Cala a boca! – Sam disse ao irmão e Dean olhou-o ofendido – Nós somos caçadores.

-Ótimo. Não somos sortudas, Sammy? – a loira encarou a morena – Nós achamos outra dupla dinâmica na mesma semana e eu não tive tempo de limpar os arranhões na minha arma. – ela falou sarcasticamente e Sammy, a morena, respirou fundo – Não consigo acreditar nisso! Mas que diabos vocês imbecis estão fazendo aqui enquanto o mundo está indo por água abaixo?! Há muitas pessoas morrendo em Chicago e Detroit, otários! Eles poderiam usar uma mãozinha! – ela apontou a arma para os dois.

-Bom, irmã, não estamos exatamente no nosso mundo e temos problemas também! Estamos tentando parar a droga do Apocalipse, porque ninguém mais pode!

-Pare de reclamar sobre isso. Nós estamos em piores lençóis e não somos tão rabugentas, idiotas.

-Ah. Como poderia ser pior para as lindas senhoritas?! – Dean disse ironicamente, apoiando-se no Impala.

Elas trocaram um olhar desconfortável e incerto e a loira parou de falar, deixando Sammy continuar com seus depoimentos.

-Nós começamos o Apocalipse. – Dean e Sam entreolharam-se antes de encarar as meninas novamente.

-Não começaram nada! Nós começamos! – Sam respondeu, rindo sem jeito.

-Não, otário. Não importa se não deu um jeito no seu trabalho como deveria ter dado. Um espírito vingativo não pode trazer o Apocalipse para a terra. Nós o trouxemos.

-Não, vocês... – mas antes que Dean pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, novamente, Castiel apareceu entre as duplas, preocupado com o que estava acontecendo.

-Cass. Por que demorou tanto, hein?! Nós estamos em época de desespero num mundo novo com gatas piradas que tem meu carro e minha pistola! – Dean reclamou.

-Dean, você ainda não entendeu. – Castiel resmungou e Dean franziu o cenho.

-Como assim?

Castiel rolou os olhos azuis então virou-se para as meninas que permaneciam estarrecidas em frente a eles. A loira e a morena abaixaram as armas na presença do anjo e as guardaram, uma cruzando os braços e a outra repousando as mãos na cintura.

-Você se importaria em nos explicar o que diabos está acontecendo aqui antes que eu o enxote daqui, Cass? – a loira exigiu, batendo seu pé pequeno na bota de salto e cano alto de couro.

-Irmãs Winchester, conheçam os Irmãos Winchester. – ele respirou fundo e as garotas franziram o cenho – Dean e Sam, essas são Deanna e Samantha. Elas trouxeram o Apocalipse para essa terra enquanto vocês trouxeram para a de vocês. Em suma, elas são vocês. – ele gesticulou com as duas mãos, usando os indicadores e tentando ser racional – Agora podemos ir para um lugar mais seguro para conversarmos, por favor? Não me sinto confortável aqui.

-Cara… - Dean começou – Isso é um completo e novo nível de esquisitices para nós Sammy.

-É sim, Dean.

-Mas que bosta... – Deanna disse encarando a irmãzinha.

-Nós estamos ferradas.

* * *

NOSSA!

Minha primeira fic de Supernatural e eu nem sei onde enfiar a minha cara. Eu sei que ficou meio vago e talz, mas eu sou nova no Fandom e estou na Sétima Temporada, mas eu pensei que seria bom uma fic diferente pra variar e eu adoro fics que incluem viagens temporais. :3

Enfiem, aceito criticas construtivas e estou ansiosa para saber a opinião dos leitores. Se der tudo certo, estou pensando em traduzir essa fic para inglês, mas me digam porque eu não sei dizer. ^_^'

Beijos e Até a Próxima!


End file.
